vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina and Kol
'''The relationship between the former Original Vampire and current Warlock Kol Mikaelson and the Witch Davina Claire' is that they share a possible romantic interest in each other. In Rebirth, Kol and Davina first see each other while Kol is possessing a warlock named Kaleb inside of a record store. They meet again outside of the store, where they introduce themselves. Davina seemed to be quite taken with the devilishly charming Kaleb, despite being unaware of his true identity, but in Red Door, she discovers who he is and even though she is at first furious, the pair form a mutual alliance founded on a shared interest; the destruction of Klaus. They are known by fans as Kavina or Kolvina. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Rebirth, Davina is seen shopping for music for Mikael to listen to, after she purchases them she turns around and locks eyes with Kol (while he is possessing Kaleb). They exchange a flirting look, and the pair subtly smile at one another as he turns to leave. Later on, she returns to the music store to find that it is closed. Kol, standing nearby, strikes up a conversation, stating that it sucks that the store is closed and begins to tease her on her music selection, cheekily declaring that she obviously needs his help in that area. Davina blushes and seems quite taken with him. In Alive and Kicking, Kol is first seen texting Davina and asking her out for coffee, and she happily agrees, but he only did this to get her to leave the attic so he could investigate. Later, at Esther's urging, Kol texts her again and invites her to dinner to make up for standing her up before. At dinner, they exchange tidbits about their respective families, learning that they both share the controlling mother type. Kol then reveals to her that he's a witch, surprising Davina. He then compliments her on her beauty and the fact that she told her Coven to "shove it", opining that her courage should be celebrated. He also remarks that they're a lot alike; they both have a dislike for rules and authority. Davina, smiling ear to ear at his words, apologizes when she has to leave for a moment to take a call from Marcel who has been ringing her repeatedly. Whilst she is gone, Finn (Vincent) appears and chastises his brother, opining that he is stalling by repeatedly complimenting Davina instead of extracting the information they require from her. Kol retorts that he's wooing her in order to get information, a feat that requires charm and personality, something he states Finn does not possess. When Davina returns, Finn has left and the customers in the restaurant begin to leave. Davina, realizing that something isn't right suggests they too depart but their path is blocked by an aggressive werewolf. Davina uses her magic on him, forcing him down to the floor in pain so that they may escape but suddenly several other werewolves emerge, with Kol, clearly worried, asking her if she can perform that spell on the rest of them, but Davina replies that she can't do it on all of them at once. The man she used her magic on stands up again, irate, and violently pushes her to the ground. Kol then instantly lunges at him to defend her but he is easily thrown across the bar into the glass shelfing due to his mortal body. The wolves then begin to hone in on Davina but she quickly summons Mikael who tears through the joint, killing every wolf. When her hold on him momentarily breaks due to the bracelet falling off her wrist, he tries to attack her but after Elijah intervenes, she manages to regain the bracelet via Marcel's assistance, resuming her control over him. Kol watches in absolute shock as Davina controls his father and sends him back to the attic. She then leaves the scene, upset and furious at the whole ordeal without saying a word to Kol who just cowers behind the bar speechless. In ''Every Mother's Son'', neither Kol nor Davina appeared, but it was mentioned by Finn that Kol was still tracking down Davina, causing him to miss the family dinner that Esther had set up for her children. In'' Live and Let Die, Davina injures her ankle while being taught how to fight by Mikael. It is clearly badly sprained so she calls Kol and asks him to bring her a few essentials so she can treat her ankle. Later on, he is smearing a homemade healing cream onto her ankle, a recipe he picked up from a shaman in Uganda and jokes that she has clearly been knocked head over heals and that he thought he was going to be the one to do that, causing Davina to grin. She then jokes on the cream's putrid smell, causing Kol to chuckle and after he has finished applying it, she remarks in surprise that the pain is now gone but when she attempts to stand up and walk, her ankle collapses in on itself. Kol steadies her and reminds her that "it's magic not a miracle". He helps her sit back down and notices the Unlinking Spell she is working on and questions as to what she is hiding. Davina hesitates and Kol remarks she isn't a trusting soul. After a moment's silence, Davina in turn asks if he trusts her. Kol, with a serious face, jokes that he knows 'what' she's after, and that her sad eyes don't fool him, thus evoking a sexual implication. He then declares that she has a lecherous heart and that he will not be used, for neither his body or his medicinal treatments and finishes by saying that they can simply hold hands and nothing more, causing Davina to laugh. He then, will all sincerity, says that she can tell him whatever she's keeping a secret only when she's ready. He then proceeds to tenderly push a lock of her hair behind her ear as they both gaze at each other intensely. Later in the episode, Davina is seen sleeping in her room. Kol then enters and snoops about her room and a few others, eventually stumbling across the White Oak Stake, but before he can take it, Mikael violently stops him and brands him a liar and a thief. Kol quickly makes a deal with him; he will unlink Mikael from Davina's bracelet if he doesn't hurt him. Mikael agrees and leaves him be. Kol then attempts to unspell Davina's bracelet while she is sleeping, but she suddenly wakes up when he touches it. Kol then pretends that he was just checking her phone, remarking that she is getting an abundance of messages from Cami. Davina checks it and panics when she realises that Klaus is on his way. Scared, she tells Kol to come with her and they are next seen performing a cloaking spell which renders them and Mikael invisible to Klaus who is looking inside from the patio. Klaus, knowing they are in there, ditches the staff Mikael was practising with earlier through a window, resulting in Davina knocking her head and thus falling unconscious. Mikael then orders Kol to release him and he does so, leaving him able to roam free. He then viciously attacks Klaus but the latter manages to evade his death by plunging Papa Tunde's Blade into his father's chest. In ''Red Door, After Davina regains consciousness. Kol fills her in on what she missed. When Davina decided to directly channel his magic, she touched him and got a glimpse at his recent memories, including how he freed Mikael from her, ruined the root, and that he was really'' Kol Mikealson.'' She was furious and violently attacked him, calling him a liar now that she knew he was one of the Originals. Kol fought back with his own magic but Davina was too strong. He got her to calm down long enough to explain that he was a Mikaelson but had just as much reason to hate all of his family as she did. He also told her that his options were either to kill her spell or kill her and he spared her because he had grown to like her. He then told her he could teach her how to unbind dark objects like had done with her bracelet. This pique her interest and gave her the idea to disable the White Oak Stake. Kol tells her that's a insane idea, but he relents when she tells him that people never underestimated her. They track down Mikeal and she channels his power to block the stake's power while Klaus was stabbed. Mikael, furious by the weapon's malfunction, found them and attacked them, throwing Kol aside, but Hayley and Marcel come to their aid. After that's over Davina then showed Kol that she was now in possession of the white oak stake and proposed that he help her bring down Klaus. So he allied up with her and drove her away from the warehouse. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Quotes Season 2 :Kol (to Davina): "You obviously need me." :- Rebirth ---- : Kol (to Davina): "I didn't just ask you out here 'cause you're gorgeous." '' : Kol (to Davina): "''I know your story, Davina. You're practically famous; you're the Harvest Girl who told them all to shove it. I'm a lot like you; don't really believe in rules and authority. Your courage should be celebrated." :- Alive and Kicking ---- : Kol (to Davina): "It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally. I thought I'd have that honour." '' : Kol (to Davina): "''I never really liked dull girls anyway." '' : Kol (to Davina): "''Are you slicked? Those sad eyes might fool some people but not me. I know what you're after. You've got a lecherous heart, Davina Claire. I won't be used, not for my body or my medicinal herbs. We can hold hands, that's it." '' : Kol (to Davina): "''Whatever it is you're up to, you can tell me when you're good and ready." '' : - ''Live and Let Die ---- : Kol (to Davina): "My mother said, kill the spell or kill her, and I happen to like you." : Davina (to Kol): "Just show me the spell, Kaleb, Kol, or whatever your name is!" : Kol (to Davina): "We should get out of here" : Davina (to Kol): "I'm out to get even with Klaus, and you're going to help me." : - Red Door : ______________________________________________________________________________________ : Kol (to Davina): "We could make out but that would be entirely distracting." : - ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' : Videos Davina Meets Kaleb 2x01 Kol and Davina see each other for the first time 2x01 Kol and Davina on their first date 2x02 Gallery Davina-caleb.png 250px-Koldavinadate.png|Kol and Davina's date Image180.jpg Trivia *Davina was at first unaware that Kaleb is really Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. *Kol has a tendency to flirt with her and considers her "gorgeous". *Davina seems to fancy Kol/Kaleb but it is unclear whether or not this is truly reciprocated, or if he is only flirting with her to acquire information. *Davina and Kaleb/Kol met in Rebirth, and went on their first date in Alive and Kicking. **Kol/Kaleb stood her up for Coffee, but went to dinner with her on his mother's request. It is unknown if he wanted to go out with her or not. ** To audiences, it seemed as though Kol was genuinely enjoying the date with Davina as he was not focusing on extracting information from her like Finn and Esther wanted him to do, but was opting to actually have a sincere conversation with her, but once again, at this point in time, this sincerity can still be questioned as fans are still ambivelant on Kol's intentions with Davina. *It was noted that Kol could have left Davina to fend for herself in Alive and Kicking when they were attacked by werewolves, but he opted not to and actually attempted to defend her, leaving fans to speculate that he may possibly care about her safety. * Despite Kol returning in Season 2, the Kol and Davina relationship was shipped from the first season by some fans. * There are a number of parallels between Kol and Davina. ** They don't like being told what to do and have authority issues, showing a tendency to be rude and arrogant to those who are more powerful than they are. ** Their mothers were controlling. ** Their deaths involved them being sacrificed for the cause of another. Davina was killed for the sake of the witches regaining power, and Kol was killed to complete the map to the cure. ** Before their deaths, both of them gained an advantage, though that advantage was what ultimatley resulted in them dying. Davina had the power of the Harvest, but it became too much for her. Kol stole both the White Oak Stake and most of Klaus' daggers, but his possession of the stake was what got him killed. ** After coming back to life, they're both oppressed in some way. Davina was under the control of her coven while Kol is being controlled by his mother. ** They have both played the role of a secret weapon. Davina was Marcel's, being 'trapped' in her attic during that time, while Kol is a secret weapon for Esther, trapped in Kaleb's body. ** They have both been underestimated. * In'' Red Door, Kol admitted to Davina that he liked her. Whether this is romantic or platonic remains to be seen, but it is clear he is somewhat fond of her. * As of [[Red Door|''Red Door]], Davina knows who he is. ** She found this out when she tried to borrow his magic to unlink. ** She still seems to like him, even though she knows who he really is. * He had the choice to either kill the spell or kill her, he chose to kill the spell instead, claiming that he liked her. * Kol knew her ancestor Mary Alice at turn of the 20th century. See Also